Netherworld (The Mummy Returns Level)
Netherworld is the last level of The Mummy Returns for both campaigns. The player character has to defeat their rival, and eventually the Scorpion King. Walkthrough Rick Imhotep Speeches Rick *"Evy has been slain by Meela, and everyone is at a loss. Time seems to be at a stand-still, as the mourning few surround Evy, in shock. Our hero, Rick is driven all the more - driven by revenge, driven by rage. Knowing that Imhotep intends to raise the Scorpion King and steal his mythical army, our hero follows Imhotep through the Golden Pyramid, down to the Netherworld. He will send the mummy back to the spirit world, or die trying!" *"Though winning his fight with Imhotep, Rick has not reached the mummy in time to keep him from summoning the Scorpion King. With the mummy lying in tatters before him, Rick is left to peer into the dismal abyss of the Scorpion King's lair... knowing that if he is to save the world, he must face what lies beyond... The Scorpion King waits!" *"Amidst the chaos, Alex grabbed the book of the dead from Anck-Su-Namun, and used it to resuscitate Evy. Then, with Imhotep defeated, the Scorpion King destroyed, and our heroes united, the hidden oasis destroys itself, drawing the vast jungle into a single vortex created by the pyramid. It doesn't look good for Rick and his family as they struggle to the top of the pyramid - until Izzy and his battered dirigible emerge from the horizon. As my valiant friends make their escape and sail safely away from the destroyed oasis of Ahm Shere, the world is as it should be. Evil has once again been conquered, good again has prevailed. And I will continue to watch over the sands of Egypt, always ready for the day when it may return." Imhotep *"Anck-Su-Namun strikes Evy with a fatal blow, and leaves her behind to follow her beloved master Imhotep into the Golden Pyramid. It will be soon be time for Imhotep to claim his destiny. Only the Netherworld stands in his way, for within that spirit world, past the ancient guardians, he will find the gong that will raise the Scorpion King himself from his supernatural slumber." *"Imhotep has beaten Rick, and mankind's hope of a peaceable future has been crushed along with him. The Scorpion King has been summoned, and the doors to the lair are open before him. Now mortal, having been transformed by the seal, Imhotep will face his final obstacle with human hands... the Scorpion King awaits!" *"The Scorpion King himself, warrior prince of the Netherworld, has fallen at the hands of the evil sorcerer Imhotep, the mightiest of mummies! Now virtually immortal, he sets himself forth as Neo-Pharaoh, ruler of the entire globe, commanding the Army of Anubis... Anck-Su-Namun at his side. He marches forward across the desert sands, laying waste to everything in front of him, enslaving all life that he finds, and crushing all who will not bow before him. Truly, evil has won the battle, and evil has won the war. Not even my order of Medjai protectors can unseat him now. Imhotep rules the world in eternal darkness!" Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Articles undergoing major edits Category:The Mummy Returns Levels